


lepsze wróble w garści niż bluszcz na dachówkach

by prouvaire_nif



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Robert Parrish Is His Own Warning, Suicidal Thoughts, ale to już było w książce, co nieco tragiczneh nuty granicy nałkowskiej i jej "stajemy się tacy jak nasi rodzice, ja tylko rozszarpuję jego poczucie bezpieczeństwa nwm, pre-trk, so thats a tw, zaskakująco nie ma tu Blue ale, żadna nowość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaire_nif/pseuds/prouvaire_nif
Summary: Adam zastanawiał się czasem, czy gdy wyjedzie naprawdę poczuje się wolny, czy była to kolejna pułapka wytworzona przez jego umysł
Relationships: Richard Gansey III & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish
Kudos: 3





	lepsze wróble w garści niż bluszcz na dachówkach

Adam desperacko potrzebował poczuć, że jest inaczej. Że jest już... dobrze.  
Jak stać się nowym człowiekiem, bez zabijania poprzedniego?  
Owszem, zawarcie paktu z Cabeswater pomogło. Było to coś nowego. Coś świeżego, niezranionego.  
Ale nadal jedyne, co widział, to stary, pokruszony chodnik swojej duszy i nawet jeśli spomiędzy szczelin wypełzały mchy i łodyżki, nie usuwało to płytek. Twardych, o ostrych kształtach, a jednocześnie wytartych z taką rutyną, że dało się po nich iść.  
Adam nienawidził faktu, że choćby biegł, uciekał, ile sił w nogach, problem nie zdawał się nigdy znikać. Był jak sentencja więzienna na wieczność. Wspomnienia.  
Czasem zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej by było umrzeć.  
Było to niezdrowe swędzenie gdzieś między organami i czasem robiło się tak nieznośne, że on jedynie mógł rozpaczliwie drapać o ulgę nieostrymi paznokciami w skórze, godzinami próbując się pozbyć tego wrażenia, tej predestynacji i zapisanej porażki, zostawiając na żebrach długie czerwone smugi, które piekły jeszcze, zalewane zimnym strumieniem wody.  
Czasem po prostu nie miał siły ani drgnąć, czując się doszczętnie przegnity i zupełnie przegrany.  
A przecież nie mieszkał już w przyczepie, a w swoim małym gnieździe nad świętą Agnieszką. Ogromna różnica.  
Adam zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek odczuje to w takiej pełni, że będzie mógł swobodnie oddychać.  
Dlatego też musiał uciekać. Ucieczka była jedną drogą jaką znał przed wspomnieniami, przed swędzeniem i zgnilizną.  
A jednocześnie, gdy ciemny firmament rozświetlał tylko subtelny cień księżyca strach chwytał go za gardło i tarmosił za szyję z powrotem do rodziców. Nie fizycznie. Ale tak samo bezlitośnie.  
Adam bał się wolności i desperacko do niej dążył.  
Nie pozwalał sobie na optymizm. Oczywiście, że zachowanie ojca miał wpojone w podświadomość, w szpik kostny i samo to powodowało, że był ruiną. Ale był też jaśniejszy promyk, mówiący, że nowe życie pozwoli mu rozwinąć się zupełnie inaczej. W zależności od tego, w którą stronę rósł bluszcz, mógł opleść cały budynek, ale mógł też usunąć się w przeciwną stronę i zacząć wspinać się po ogrodzeniu.  
Pozostawał bluszczem, ale jego codzienność była inna.  
Adam desperacko potrzebował się tak poczuć.  
Zastanawiał się, jakby to było przyłożyć ojcu pistolet do skroni. Zastanawiał się, jakby to było przyłożyć sobie pistolet do skroni.  
Zastanawiał się, jakby to było, żyć bez tej kotłującej się wyciszonej złości gotowej wybuchnąć w niego albo w tłum.  
Ale w tłumie ostatnio bywał Ronan. Nieświadoma widownia dla jego walk wewnętrznych. Psychomachii? Nie, psychomachia była walka dobra ze złem o duszę. Adam walczył sam ze sobą. O wolność i cierpkie poczucie, że jest, cholera jasna, lepiej.  
Ukłuło go pytanie, czy tak czuł się Ronan po stracie ojca. I na to Adam nie miał odpowiedzi, bo by mieć ją oznaczało wypowiedzieć na głos pytanie.  
Czy on i Ronan przyjaźnili się na takim poziomie zaufania, by Adam mógł się czuć swobodnie pytając? Nie, była to bardziej kwestia kultury. Poszanowania.  
Nie dotyczyły go uczucia Ronana. Nie miał prawa pytać z własnej naukowej ciekawości, nie miał przyzwolenia na badania na temat ludzkiego cierpienia.  
Był tylko Adamem i gdy nie zżerał go strach o niezmienność, zjadało go poczucie nietrwałości.  
Jakże ironicznym, pełnym kontradykcji bytem był człowiek.  
Niby taki silny, a słaby. Mag od siedmiu boleści. Gdy już znajdą Glendowera nie będzie już Ganseyowi do niczego potrzebny.  
Ale nie użyteczność się liczyła. Adam miał dwie prace. Wiedział dobrze, że zawsze jest w stanie być użyteczny. Zawsze może rozdawać swoje siły w ofierze wyzysku.  
A potem co? Nie chciał myśleć.  
Adam jedynie tylko pragnął poczucia, że będzie lepiej.

**Author's Note:**

> przeczytałam trc w tydzień i teraz nawijam o tym a to powstało bo najwyraźniej nie mogę opublikować jako pierwsze niczego, co nie ma w sobie angstu. nwm sue me


End file.
